Gravity
"Gravity" is the ninetieth episode of "RWBY" and the eleventh episode of Volume 7. It premiered for Rooster Teeth FIRST members on January 18th, 2020 and was made public on the Rooster Teeth site on January 25th, 2020. Summary James Ironwood fights Arthur Watts in the arena within the Amity Communications Tower, and during the fight, Ironwood loses his black revolver. At the end of the fight, Watts traps Ironwood's left arm with Hard-Light Dust, and Ironwood pulls his arm free, despite receiving serious injuries from it. He then holds Watts over the edge above a lava biome. Qrow Branwen, Robyn Hill and Clover Ebi fight Tyrian Callows until his Aura breaks. Robyn then knocks him unconscious, and Clover calls for a prisoner transport. Meanwhile, Ironwood arrives in his office carrying Watts' bag, with his left arm having been treated for the injuries. There, he sees something that disturbs him, and he contacts Winter Schnee and Penny Polendina. Cinder Fall watches from inside Atlas Academy while Winter runs somewhere. Team RWBY, Team JNPR and the Ace Operatives other than Clover are called back to Atlas Academy. Jaune Arc decides that he, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren will go get Oscar Pine and meet up with Team RWBY. Team RWBY and the Ace-Ops go to Ironwood's office, where he reveals that one of Salem's subordinates left a black queen chess piece on his desk. He begins panicking, questioning if everything that he and the others did was part of Salem's plan. He slams his fist onto the desk, and the chess piece falls over and rolls. The noise makes Ruby Rose realize that the chess piece is made of glass, leading everyone to realize that Cinder is alive and is somewhere in Atlas. Ironwood becomes even more worried. When Blake Belladonna attempts to reassure him, Ironwood questions whether or not Team RWBY really is on his side and asks them how Robyn knew about the Amity Tower project. Yang Xiao Long confesses that she and Blake told her, leading to an argument. The argument becomes more and more heated, and suddenly, a Seer bursts out of Watts' bag, dies, and breaks open to release a smokey apparition of Salem. Salem proclaims that Watts and Tyrian's mission was not to secure victory, but rather to set the stage for Salem herself. She then attempts to convince Ironwood to surrender but is soon distracted by Ruby delivering a speech about how they learned the truth about her from the Relic of Knowledge and will still stop her even without killing her. Salem tells Ruby that Summer Rose once said those same words but was proven wrong, causing Ruby to break down crying with her silver eyes flickering and flaring. The Salem apparition disappears, and the Ace-Ops begin to panic, especially upon realizing that the proximity alarms along the coast near Atlas are inactive. Blake asks about the readiness to launch the Amity Tower, but Yang realizes that Ironwood just said that to lure out Watts. Ironwood states that he has sent Winter to claim the Winter Maiden's powers and that he wants to seal the Relic of Knowledge in the vault with the Relic of Creation. He tells Ruby that he changed his mind about letting Team RWBY keep the Lamp because they lied to him and because Salem is on their doorstep while everyone is too exhausted for another battle. Ironwood then explains that he intends to raise the City of Atlas into the atmosphere instead of Amity Tower. There, the city, the two Relics and the Winter Maiden will be safe from Salem. Team RWBY protests that this plan would mean leaving people in Mantle to die due to the evacuation not being complete, but Ironwood and the Ace-Ops refuse to reconsider. Suddenly, Jaune opens a group call with Ruby, Qrow and Winter. Taking the opportunity, Ruby uses her Semblance to get past Ironwood and warn the others about his plan. Ironwood locks communications, declares that Team RWBY are under arrest, and leaves while the Ace-Ops get ready to detain them. Jaune, Nora and Ren are standing outside of a dorm room, which has broken Atlesian Knight-200s littering the floor and black marks on the walls. Oscar has gone missing. Transcript }} Characters *Summer Rose }} Trivia See Also *Battle Pages **Ironwood vs. Watts **Qrow, Clover and Robyn vs. Tyrian *Inconsistencies *Leitmotifs Image Gallery V7 11 00076.png|Ironwood defeats Watts. V7 11 00119.png|Tyrian is apprehended. V7 11 00124.png|Cinder enacts her plan to find the Winter Maiden. V7 11 00128.png|Ironwood calls everyone together because Cinder left a message. V7 11 00136.png|Ironwood questions how Robyn knew about Amity Tower. V7 11 00144.png|An apparition of Salem appears with a warning. V7 11 00164.png|Ironwood sent Winter to get the Maiden powers and wants to lock away the Relics. V7 11 00167.png|Ironwood plans to raise the City of Atlas into the sky… V7 11 00173.png|...but Team RWBY doesn’t want to abandon Mantle to die. V7 11 00181.png|Ruby warns the others about Ironwood’s plan. V7 11 00186.png|Ironwood locks communications. V7 11 00190.png|Meanwhile, Oscar has gone missing. References Category:Volume 7 Category:Episodes